creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of all Items in Creativerse./@comment-28192320-20170809213527
Hi @all Creativersers. So eve is missing me. lol To update these Icons it is alot of afford, and a was stuck in confusion about templating in Wikia. I asked in the Big Community of Wikia howto solve a Programmatical issue and after a month no one answered to me. Meanwhile i have added a Templating System to the German Creativerse Wiki. And also Created over 800 articles/ Pages. To do that I needed to develop in Visual Basic three Apps on my own. I thought this is a Community afford and not the Work of a few People. Especially I need to say something about Eve´s endless afford for this Wiki. "You are simply the best..." Just to give you all people who are missing things some number. Eve Austrias Uploaded Images are over 7000! Every Page is Visited and Textualy edited by her. So ATM 1008 pages. While her work is priceless, others are starting since the official release of Creativerse, to join the Wiki. So thank You all. So numbers about my afford spend on this Wiki. In the last year I wanted to know how to contibute to this Wiki. So learned somthing about Wikitext and Templating. (astimated Learning-Time about 2 Months for the Basics) The Creativerse Game is based on the Unity3D Game Engine, also about 2-3 Months to learn the Basics. So we are ATM in R_45 and I started at the Revision R_31. Every time an Update came i need to check if my Apps are working towards the end result. So and I was stumbleling on the German Creativers Wikia and I started to Develope the Translator App. And in 24 Days these mentioned 800 Pages are here now. And my Idea was to have replication of the Creativerse Game UI elements. So if You like to take a sneak peek, to the Raw Pages. with some ugly CSS-styled Templates. I think these will look good if I finnaly find a way to Position all the Elements right. here some Examples: http://de.creativerse.wikia.com/wiki/Diamant-Glas http://de.creativerse.wikia.com/wiki/Eisenschwert http://de.creativerse.wikia.com/wiki/Blechdach So there are for the R_44 "980" different Icons. All of these need to be matched up to its tranlated Name.(Yes, to translate the internal Names into English.) After that You can´t use the Name inside the Wiki, because slitghly different name of the Pages related to the Game name. Combined Items like Journal Pages, which share the same Icon, but in real they are All different Items. Neds to be hanled like many toher opstikles... And I was working all the time on the Apps, but not Producing any Output. Because i wanted to make the Apps more robust for sharing with others. It should be an easy to use App to upload Images/Pages/Templates etc. So this is a call to others who are willing to take over my crappy Developement work. I develope in Visual Basic 2015/2017 versions. Please contact me over my Profile and start a discussion if you are willing to spend time in Visual Studio. Enough of whining and winging. Like Anrold sad " I will be Back!" So let me finish the Basic Templating in the German Wiki, and maybe we can reuse it. If not I will upload the Icon Images, and will anounce it here for others to fill in the Gaps in this Lists. So, have Fun with all Your Blocks and Items. c.u. @all Zui from Hamburg, Germany